Klaus' Favorite Hybrid
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: This is a rewrite of the 4x20 debacle, Klaus receives news about his favorite Hybrid, by the name of Jean. She's pregnant, and the father is a member of the Five. How could this possibly happen? What is he to do now? Hints of Klaroline within. Dedicated to RippahGoneWolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers! If you have read or are reading my Swan Princess story, then you will recognize an OC character from there. I'm not sure if any of you will enjoy this story, but it was a request from a special friend.**

**And it will be a two-part story!**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Please review at the end! :")**

* * *

Klaus slammed him against the wall with all of his strength, and felt his face contort as the colors around him began to darken as he only saw red, and blood in the hunter's neck.

Vaughn struggled against the hold of the Hybrid, and finally managed to break free, by catching Klaus off guard and pushing him back. "Klaus, can't we at least discuss this like gentlemen?" He asked as he threw his arms out.

Klaus growled as he lunged once more at Vaughn. "Why should I listen to any word you have to say?" He growled out, his fangs beginning to extend, throwing Vaughn across the room.

Vaughn rolled his eyes as he stood up after a moment of composing himself from the throw. "Because I'm the father." Vaughn stated, simply, as if that would help the situation.

Klaus scoffed. "All the more reason for me to rip your bleeding heart from your chest." He stated, harshly with a sneer and a dangerous look in his eyes.

Vaughn held up his hands, and glanced at the brunette who was still standing in the doorway, with a stunned expression on her face. The news was still a shock to her. It was unbelievable.

How did this happen? Jean shook her head at THAT idiotic question. She knew precisely HOW it happened. The real question should be how this was even possible.

She had given up the possibility of conceiving a child when Klaus had turned her. Now here she stood, in New Orleans, with her adoptive family, pregnant. Inconceivable.

Klaus growled as Vaughn said another stupid thing, and snapped her out of her daze.

"KLAUS!" She shouted, her fury hitting a high note.

Klaus glared at her, and stepped back from Vaughn, his eyes still conveying anger. "Don't start, Jean!" He shouted, pointing a finger at her. "This doesn't concern you." He added, glaring back at the hunter.

Jean rolled her brown eyes, and stepped towards him. Elijah, who had been watching the display silently, held up his hand, but Jean slapped it away.

"You know damn well, this concerns me!" She shouted, moving her finger up and down at him.

Klaus shook his head. "This should not have happened to begin with!" He stated his anger rising higher.

Sophie, a witch, who had gathered them together, watched the scene unfold with a sigh. "Klaus, everything happens for a reason." She began, pointing towards Jean. "Nature has to be balanced, and this child will help restore the balance that was lost." She added with a kind smile at Jean.

Klaus growled, and turned away from all of them with another glare towards Vaughn. He wheeled around and pointed at Jean with fire flashing in his eyes. "If this is some trick to get me to help against Marcel, then you are wasting your breathe, witch." He stated with an evil sneer.

Sophie shook her head. "We may not be allowed to practice magic in this town, Klaus, but nature grants those who are faithful with certain talents. For instance, I have the gift to know when a girl is pregnant." She replied, pointing at Jean. "Jean is pregnant, Klaus." She added, softly, but firmly.

Klaus scoffed, and turned away from them, his anger filling the room.

Jean sighed, as she ran her fingers through her brown hair with blonde highlights. This was too much. Not only had she fallen for a hunter, a member of the cursed Five, but she had slept with him, and now she was carrying his baby. This was definitely too much.

"There has got to be some mistake." She whispered, glancing at Sophie.

Sophie shook her head. "There is no mistake, Jean. You are pregnant." She repeated, with nod towards Jean's stomach. "A spell was performed; resulting in hybrids being able to conceive children. It's nature's way of righting itself after the creation of hybrids." She added, with a glance to Klaus, the first Hybrid.

Jean shook her head, as she glared at Vaughn. "This is all your fault." She stated, her southern accent slipping in her words, as she pointed her finger at him.

Vaughn pointed at his chest, and smirked. "How can this be my fault? I'm not the once who created hybrids." He asked, glancing at the others in the room.

"You seduced me!" She shouted, her eyes flashing to amber with her anger.

"If I recall, Jean, you were the one who threw me on the table, and ravished me." He remarked with a chuckle.

Jean growled, and threw her arms out. "You should have left me alone!" She shouted, failing to realize that the entire room was watching them.

"You were the one, who came onto me, Bonnie Jean." Vaughn replied, with a wink.

"I told you to leave me alone! But no, you had to come by the mansion, and seduce me!" She shouted, her eyes flashing again.

"He what?!" Klaus shouted his voice dangerous as was his eyes.

Jean lowered her eyes. She definitely didn't want to have this conversation, but damn her big mouth!

Klaus glared at Vaughn and approached him, his hands clenching beginning to clench and unclench at his side.

"Klaus, don't get all protective." Jean replied, waving her hand.

Klaus glared at her. Ever since she had known him, he took care of her. She was special. His special hybrid, the first one he turned after Tyler. He had known her for almost a hundred years, and, thanks to a special witch, she never aged. She was a werewolf, first, which was how she had lost her first child. Female werewolves, very seldom carry babies to term, due to the transformation at every full moon.

Klaus had saved her life, and she had been grateful to him. She remained loyal to him through the years, even though she maintained her freedom. When he turned her into a hybrid, she still remained loyal to him, even after she broke the sire bond, which was pointless in her opinion. She was already loyal, so the sire bond was just an annoying downside.

Klaus considered her to be another sister, and yet, at times, he treated her like his daughter with his rules and his protection, well over protection.

Then along came Vaughn, or Galen, as she called him. He was everything she should have despised. He was gentle, kind, considerate, and a killer. He knew what she was, and had nearly killed her when they first met. Thus began their little dance. When they would meet, he would try to kill her, and she him; however, most of the time it ended with passionate, long kisses.

Now here she stood, in New Orleans, carrying the product of their passion within her, and a part of her was scared.

"Jean, you are mine!" Klaus stated, tensing.

Jean rolled her eyes. "I'm no one's, Klaus. When are you going to get that through your damn head?" She stated, folding her arms across her chest, and took a deep breathe. "I'm pregnant, and granted the father is a member of the Five, but it's done, and it can't be undone. So quit whining like a bitch, and get over it!" She shouted her glare hardening on his features.

Klaus growled as he turned on his heel and left the tomb.

Jean sighed as she lowered her head.

"Niklaus will come around." Elijah replied, tenderly, as he touched her back.

Jean nodded. Leave it to Elijah to be the consoling one.

"May I offer my congratulations?" He asked with a slight smile.

Jean smiled and gave a nod.

"Then congratulations, Jean, if you need anything, I will do whatever I can to help you." He replied, with a slight bow of his head.

"Thanks, 'Lijah." She replied, then turned to Vaughn, who had a smirk on his face as side as the Mississippi.

She rolled her eyes. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face, Galen." She stated, turning on her heel, and walked out of the crypt.

She wished she had a shot of whiskey. A large shot.

**~Two Months Later~**

Jean growled as she threw the plate across the room. "Can't you cook a decent meal without it turning into damned sludge?!" She shouted at Vaughn.

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Jean, you can't complain every time I cook you something to eat." He stated, trying to remain calm.

Jean scowled. "Yes, I can!" She shouted, standing up with her two month stomach, looking more like four months, magic. "Because you are the reason, I'm in the damned condition." She stated, glaring at him. "And you can't cook!" She added, pointing at him.

Vaughn rolled his eyes. He was about to say something else, when Klaus walked into the kitchen, followed by a pretty blonde vampire. His instinct to kill her had curbed since he had moved into the Mikaelson mansion in New Orleans two months ago.

"Oh, the little hunter has been whipped." Klaus mocked, with a smirk.

Vaughn glared at him. "Watch it, Klaus." He warned his eyes narrowing.

Klaus chuckled. "Watch what? The fact that my hybrid has you whipped like a puppy? I already knew that." He replied, folding his arms across his chest.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Will you guys shut the hell up?!" She shouted, moving to walk out of the room. "I swear I'm living with children." She muttered as she left.

Klaus shook his head, and glanced at the blonde next to him. He smirked as she shook her head, and gave him a scolding look, before she followed Jean out of the room.

Klaus turned to Vaughn, and glared. "I'll never know what Jean sees in you." He muttered, as he opened the fridge, and took out a blood bag. Taking a shot glass from the cupboard, he poured blood into the glass, and took a drink.

"She says it's my accent. She thinks it's sexy." Vaughn replied, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms. "Besides I'll never understand what that blonde sees in you. Didn't you torment her friends and kill people she knew?" He asked his eyes traveling to the door, and then back towards Klaus.

"I'm surprised she can understand you with the way your words run together." Klaus replied, pouring more blood into the glass. "And my relationship with Caroline is none of your business." He added, lifting the glass to his lips.

"You are the one who started this, Klaus, and at least I don't mumble when I talk." Vaughn remarked, with a sneer.

Klaus glared at him. "I don't mumble." He retorted, taking another sip from the glass.

"Oh, please, you speak, and your voice is so low, your accent makes your words unrecognizable." Vaughn remarked with a smile.

Klaus growled as he set the glass on the counter. "At least they can understand me." He stated, in a low voice.

Vaughn shook his head. "Well, at least I don't sound wimpy when I talk." He stated, with a smirk.

Klaus shook his head and let out a humorless chuckle. "At least I don't growl." He stated, taking another sip of blood.

"I do not growl." Vaughn retorted, glaring.

Klaus chuckled. "If you say so." He replied, finishing off the glass, with a smirk and left the kitchen.

"Fucking Hybrid." Vaughn remarked lowly shaking his head. How could he possibly survive three more months of this?

**~Meanwhile~**

Jean stood outside on the balcony, and watched the city below. She could hear the jazz band four blocks over, and she smiled, very soothing.

She inhaled deeply, and found her mouthwatering from the scent of Cajun cuisine. Oh, she was hungry. She needed food, and she needed it bad. She should give Vaughn credit, he did try to cook, but he couldn't. Klaus could, but he rarely found time, dealing with Marcel, and the coven of witches out to get him.

She perked up when she heard someone join her on the balcony. She sighed, as the visitor stood next to her, and placed her hands on the steel bars.

"It's so beautiful out here." Caroline remarked as she studied the city. She still couldn't believe that she followed Klaus here. At first she thought she was out of her mind, but after graduation, she needed a break from the drama in Mystic Falls. She wanted to see the world, and what better place to start than New Orleans with the man who promised to show her the world.

Jean sighed, and nodded. "I grew up around here." She whispered her eyes becoming distant with her voice.

Caroline turned her head. "Is that how you met Klaus?" She asked, leaning on her forearms.

Jean nodded. "He saved me from myself, more or less." She replied, glancing down at her stomach. "God, how am I going to do this? I'm not the right person to have a child. I shouldn't have a child." She ranted, stepping away from the bars. "I mean I've killed people, what kind of role model will I be for this kid?" She asked, her voice rising.

Caroline sighed, as she straightened. "No one is perfect, Jean. I imagine that you will be a great mother, and Vaughn will be a great father." She replied with a smile.

Jean rolled her eyes. "If Klaus doesn't kill him, or worse I kill him." She muttered, with a scowl.

Caroline laughed. "I doubt you could kill Vaughn. I can tell you love him." She added with a wink. "And Klaus, well, he probably won't do anything to jeopardize this baby's happiness." She replied, touching Jean's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Jean sighed. "I still can't wrap my head around this." She whispered, wrapping her hands around her stomach. "It's so unreal." She added in a whisper.

Caroline nodded. "Well, I will say this. You not only have Vaughn to help you, but you also have me, and, I hate saying this," She replied, moving her hands around. "Klaus." She added with a smirk.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can just imagine him when I give birth." She muttered. "His over-protectiveness will kick into overdrive." She added, with a shake of her head.

Caroline laughed. "Well, he does call you his favorite hybrid." She replied, with another laugh.

"My life's ambition." She muttered, with a scowl.

This was just freaking perfect.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I'm not finished with it. The second part will be up later this afternoon.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this took longer to get out than expected, but I got a little stuck with this part! I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

_~Four Months Later~_

"GET HIM THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Jean screamed as she grasped her stomach, as the contraction hit her again.

Vaughn sighed, and tried to approach the bed.

"CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND FUCKING ENGLISH?! I WANT YOU OUT!" She screamed again, throwing her head against the pillow.

Caroline wiped her forehead, as she glared at Vaughn. "I think it would be best if you waited outside, Vaughn." She stated, with a glance towards Klaus. "You too, Klaus." She stated, glancing back at the young woman groaning and thrashing her head around on the pillow.

Klaus stood his ground, and glared at Caroline. His eyes spoke volumes, but Caroline glared back.

"I mean it, Klaus. Get out!" She shouted, pointing to the door.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, but Caroline stared back, her resolve not giving an inch.

Jean propped up on her forearms, and glared at Klaus. "LISTEN TO YOUR DAMN WIFE! GET OUT!" She screamed, as another contraction hit.

If Caroline could blush, she would at what Jean had called her. She dared to glance at Klaus, and rolled her eyes at his smirk, and the devilish look in his eyes.

Caroline shook her head, as she turned to Jean, but she could feel Klaus' eyes on her back as she heard the door close.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going to survive this, Care." Jean moaned her eyes filling up with tears.

Caroline smiled kindly. "You're going to make it through just fine, Jean. Remember what the witches said, you will make it through, and so will your daughter." She replied, softly.

The door opened once more, but it was not one of the boys, instead it was Rebekah.

"I brought some more towels, in case." She replied, setting the towels on the little table next to the window by the bed.

Jean moaned, and bit her bottom lip. "I want this thing out of me. NOW!"

"Easy, Jean." Caroline whispered, helping her to sit up.

Jean's eyes flashed amber as she glared at Caroline. "You try being easy when you have a fucking cabbage patch doll ripping through you!" She growled out, her teeth elongating.

Caroline smiled, softly, and grasped her shoulders. "Just breathe, Jean. It'll be over soon." She replied, gently.

Jean growled as she felt her child move downwards.

"I can see the crown." Rebekah replied, as she took her position in front of Jean.

Jean screamed as her eyes flashed once more.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" She screamed, as she pushed.

Caroline smiled, and looked at Rebekah who shook her head.

"Jean, you can't kill him." Caroline replied as she held Jean's shoulders.

Jean growled as sweat dripped down her face, as she pushed. "YES, I CAN!" She shouted, as she threw her head back. "He got me in this condition, and he is going to suffer." She stated, as she groaned as pain ripped through her body as she pushed.

"Jean, think of your daughter." Caroline replied, trying to still Jean's shaking body.

Jean growled, as she threw her head back.

"What are you going to name her?" Caroline asked, trying to Jean's mind off the pain.

Jean groaned, as she pushed harder. "Ad…Adelaide." She ground out.

"Adelaide, that's pretty. What's her middle name?" Caroline replied, trying her best to help her friend.

"Ro…Rose." She whimpers as the pain became unbearable. It was worse than the transformation into a werewolf. The pain was ripping her insides apart, splitting her in two. She couldn't take much more.

"GALEN!" She cried out as she gave one final push.

She collapsed in Caroline's arms as Rebekah held up her daughter. Jean smiled as the cries filled the room. She couldn't help a laugh escaping from her throat or the tears rolling down her cheeks. She had dreamed about this since she was a little girl, but never got the chance after she lost her first child due to the werewolf gene. Her mentor, a witch in New Orleans, had taken her under her wing, and had helped her through that difficult time, and she was the only one who knew about Jean's first child. She never told a soul. She kept the secret until the day she died.

Her mentor, her mother figure, the one woman she trusted with her life, was Adelaide, her daughter's namesake.

"Guys, you can come in now." Caroline called out, as Rebekah handed Adelaide to her mother.

"Congratulations, Jean. She's beautiful." Rebekah replied with a sad smile, of the life she would never have.

Jean smiled in gratitude as a warm love swept over her from the joy she was feeling. She looked up as the door swung open and two men nearly toppled over each other to enter the room.

"Out of my way, Klaus." Vaughn remarked as he headed to the bed.

Caroline stood up, and walked over to Klaus, placing her hands on his chest as he made his way to Jean.

"Let them have a moment, Klaus." She whispered, with a smile.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, as Vaughn gently sat down on the bed to look at his daughter.

Vaughn smiled at Jean, and then at his daughter, nestled against her mother's bosom. "She's beautiful, just like her mother." He replied, his accent deep and rich.

Jean rolled her eyes at the last comment, but smiled at the first. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" She whispered, holding out her arms.

Vaughn swallowed nervously, as he gathered his daughter in his arms. She was so tiny, so fragile, so…perfect.

"Hello, my little Addy Rose." He whispered, gently kissing her forehead.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and felt Caroline's arm hit his ribs. He glanced at her, and she glared at him playfully.

Jean shook her head at Vaughn's nickname for their daughter. "You are not calling her that, Galen." She stated, her eyes narrowing.

Vaughn looked up and smiled. "She's my daughter, and I'll call her anything I damn well please." He stated, with a wink.

Jean shook her head. "Fine, but only because I'm too tired to argue with you." She replied, leaning back against the propped up pillows.

Klaus slowly approached to get a closer look at his hybrid's daughter.

"What do you think, Klaus?" Jean asked, with a smile.

Klaus studied the little girl in Vaughn's arms. "She has potential." He replied, swallowing hard.

Jean nodded. "Just like I had potential?" She asked her brow rising.

Klaus smiled. "Well, you are my favorite." He stated, with a gleam in his eyes.

"In that case, what do you think of being my daughter's godfather?" Jean asked, with a smile.

Klaus' eyes widened at the question, and felt his eyes burn with tears. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words could come out.

Caroline gently squeezed his hand with hers, and smiled at him. Slowly he nodded, and Jean smiled. That was the answer she expected.

"Caroline, would you be her godmother?" Jean asked, looking at the blonde.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "I would be honored, Jean." She replied, emotionally.

"Thank you, Rebekah has already volunteered to be Adelaide's aunt." Jean remarked glancing at the other blonde, whose smile widened.

Vaughn wasn't paying much attention to the commotion around him; all he cared about was his daughter, and the woman who owned his heart.

Hours later, Vaughn and Klaus argued over the attention being paid to the little Adelaide. It got so bad, that Caroline and Jean had to separate their two lovers, both calling the boys little children.

Years later, when Adelaide got older, and caught the attention of a young warlock, both Klaus and Vaughn threatened to dismember him if he showed anything but honorable attentions to their little Addy.

Jean just rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

Boys would be boys, especially if the boys were a member of the Five and the Original Hybrid.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! I know it's not my best work, but I wanted to write it anyway.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
